


Sugar Daddy

by greerian



Series: So This Is Love (McPriceley College AU) [1]
Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Asexual Character, Asexual Kevin Price, Dancing, M/M, Talent Shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:10:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4440650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greerian/pseuds/greerian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Andrew Rannell's performance as the titular character in Hedwig and the Angry Inch. Edited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Daddy

“We’re having a talent show!” Arnold crows, arms thrown out in excitement.

Kevin Price immediately looks interested. “A talent show? What for?”

“For a fundraiser, silly!” the other boy explains, giggling. “I just told you that! My club needs money to help get people to ComicCon next month. It’s gonna be really cool if we can do it, ‘cause I don’t think anybody’s…” Connor McKinley pointedly turns back to his reading. There’s no way he’d ever try to perform in a talent show, even if it was for a good cause. Arnold’s geek club doesn’t really sound like it desperately needs the money, and having seen the forms need could take, he doesn’t see the appeal of raising funds for people who just want to go play dress-up. Besides, he’s got enough on his hands with his business classes.

Engrossed in his work, he only half hears his roommate Kevin ask “And we can do anything?”

“Uh-huh!” Arnold replies, nodding his head enthusiastically. He runs off, then, leaving Arnold to return to his poster-hanging duty and Connor to return to his studying. Of course Kevin Price wouldn’t let the opportunity to show off his many wondrous talents pass him by.

 

He doesn’t start getting suspicious of his ex-Mormon friend until he catches him doing dance stretches in their room one night as he comes in late from studying. “Kevin, what… what are you doing?”

“Oh! Hi, Connor, I’m just stretchin’, you know how it is.” He nods, surveying the elongated stretch of the other boy’s body. To see what kind of stretch he’s doing, of course.

“Dancing stretches? Those are a little specific, aren’t they?”

Kevin just laughs. “Yeah, it’s something coach’s got us doing to help limber up. Apparently football players need to ‘float across the field’.” Connor nods in agreement, trying to imagine the college’s paunchy football coach saying any such thing to his players. Before he knows it, Kevin’s pulling his pajamas on and cheerfully wishing him goodnight and he has to forgo his puzzled musings for getting into bed before his impatient roommate flicks the lights off.

 

The talent show comes before Connor even realizes it (and that means finals are coming up, and he's painfully underprepared, all his hard work notwithstanding!) and he has to buy his ticket last minute to even get in. Imagine his surprise, then, when the scrawny freshman who’s taking tickets takes one look at him and escorts him up to the very front row. He even lets himself get a little excited until the first act comes on, but as he sits through girls crooning love songs with their acoustic guitars, the inevitable magic act, and two really bad comedy skits, he starts to wish that he could have stayed in the back. He’s still got notes to review from the day’s classes, and honestly, his time would be better spent doing that right now. He's really only here to support his friends, anyway.

But he snaps to attention as he hears the master of ceremonies say “All right everybody, it’s time for our crowning act of the night. Performing a dance number from the new Broadway musical _Hedwig and the Angry Inch_ , we have Kevin Price and Elspeth Karimi, in the electrifying hit "Sugar Daddy"!”

 _Oh no_ , Connor thinks. _No, he wouldn’t. He couldn’t… right?_   But as the lights come on and the chords that have haunted him since he heard them blasted out of the tinny speakers of his friend’s computer when he first came back from Uganda, thirsty for the forbidden fruit of musical theatre, begin to pound, he knows that Kevin most certainly can, and has.

He watches as Kevin marches out, practically strutting in a pair of cherry red heels, and Connor’s jaw hits the floor. Elspeth, one of the musical theatre juniors, is up on stage too, in full drag king attire, but he can’t even spare a moment for her. His Kevin Price, his goody-two-shoes, practically-perfect-in-every-way roommate is dressed in _drag_. His wig isn’t exactly like the one from the show, more of a natural waterfall of blond curls, but he’s got the sparkly blue eyeshadow, and the fuchsia lipstick, and the denim skirt and jacket that Conner remembers from the fuzzy Youtube video he had watched. “I’ve got a sweet tooth for licorice drops and jelly rolls,” Kevin sings, possessively grabbing the microphone stand like it’s a… a stipper’s pole, or something. Conner shifts awkwardly in his seat. His roommate is like sex personified, up on that stage, hips thrusting to the firm beat and hands trailing over his lusciously exposed body. _How is he even doing that?!_  He thinks frantically. And he’d been so sure that Kevin was a virgin.

When he hands the mic off to Elspeth and ventures into the audience to give a bulky senior a miniature lap dance, Conner sees that the audience is eating it up. They greet Kevin’s every move with cheers and wolf whistles, and he rewards them with seductive winks and an absolutely wonderful view of his rear end as he bends over. He strides right past Conner on his way back up to the stage, and the redhead has a powerful urge to pull his friend right into his lap, screw whoever’s watching. But he doesn’t, and boy is he glad about that, because while everyone is distracted by Elspeth’s little solo bit about getting her costar into a dress and an ermine stole, he gets to watch Kevin’s ass as he quickly trots up the stairs and throws himself onto a platform made of monitors, adjusting his skirt as it lifts up just an inch too far. At this point he’s afraid he’s never even going to be able to look at his roommate without having to escape to somewhere _private_ directly afterwards.

“Oh, Luther, dahling,” Kevin croons, innocently biting his lower lip. Conner groans. “Heaven knows, I’ve never tried on women’s clothes.” The audience laughs at that, and the brunette sends them all the finger without even a second of hesitation. “Except for once my mother’s camisole!” The screaming at that, as he seductively grabs onto his shirt’s breasts, is almost deafening. He’s dancing up there like his life depends on it, and Connor’s watching every move, almost afraid to blink. But then Kevin’s stretched across the edge of the stage, beckoning to him, and he stands, jerkily stepping forward to meet him there. His eyes are glowing as he brushes Connor’s cheek, singing almost right into his face, and the boy almost sighs into his touch before the hand goes to the back of his head and Kevin’s kissing him within an inch of his life. He doesn’t know how he gets back into his chair, or even how the song comes to it’s end; his vision goes blurry, and it’s all he can do to feel his heart rate shooting out of control, heaving breaths matching it step for step. The final chord hits, and he looks up again to see Kevin, sparkling and beautiful with the stage lights glittering off his makeup and rhinestones, triumphantly standing with the mic stand stretched above his head. The crowd is going wild, and Connor makes his escape while he can.

 

Three hours! Almost three hours later, and he still can’t keep himself from _reacting_ when he thinks about Kevin and that… that devil’s song! It’s with a growing sense of desperation that he knocks on the door to their dorm, hair wild from the number of times he’d run his hands through it in frustration. Kevin answers the door promptly, wearing only a sinfully tight pair of black briefs and the makeup from before. “Oh, hey, Conner. Did you like the show? I’m having a little trouble getting this s-” And that’s it. Conner McKinley makes the executive decision that, for his sanity, health, and well-being, he has to have Kevin Price, and it has to be right now. He yanks him in for a furious kiss, not even bothering to shut the door behind him. “You,” he gasps, fisting his hands in Kevin’s rumpled hair, “are not allowed to pull crap like that anymore.” His roommate doesn’t seem to want to reply, but he presses their lips together to prevent an answer anyway, just in case. He finds his hands wandering all over Kevin’s gorgeous body, feeling things he’d never thought he’d get to touch, and he laughs breathlessly, breaking the kiss. “That was… that was the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen in my life,” he confesses, resting his head on Kevin’s shoulder for just a moment before returning to worshiping the absolute god of a man he’s got in front of him. The desperation he has from the show he pours into kissing and sucking down the brunette’s neck, smirking when he sees that the lipstick he got from their kiss is coming off in smudges of pink against the pale, smooth skin. “You are so incredibly…” He can’t even find the right adjective that will sum up just how _incredible_ Kevin Price is, so he settles for nipping and sucking a beautiful hickey onto his collarbone. It’s then that he realizes that Kevin isn’t saying anything. He’s just standing there, pressed against the wall and when did that happen? face red and looking like he desperately wants to say something.

For a split second Connor is petrified, frozen in horror at the idea that his worst nightmare is coming true and Kevin’s rejecting him, but then the brunette sort of clears his throat, and glances away, and asks “So you really did like it?”

And Conner brings his hand up to Kevin’s hair again and kisses him, not bothering to go any more gently than he did before. The almighty Kevin Price can take it.

*****

“I need to learn how to dance.”

Elspeth Karimi lifts an eyebrow at the brunette in front of her. “Okay. Go find a teacher.”

“No, no, no, I need _you_ to teach me how to do a very specific dance.”

She looks him up and down, noticing that while he is in shape, he’s definitely not a dancer.

“I don’t even know who you are.”

“Oh!” He beams, and she rolls her eyes. “I’m Kevin Price!”

“Hi, Kevin,” she replies, sticking out her hand. “I’m Elspeth. Why do I have to be the one to teach you to dance?”

“Because,” he says patronizingly, shaking her hand, “you’re the best dancer on campus and I need you to perform with me.” Now that’s got her attention.

“White boys can’t dance. What do you even know about performing?”

“Plenty! My roommate’s a dancer.”

“Oh? What’s his name?”

The name “Conner McKinley” is pronounced in such a proud, admiring, and sweet tone that she’s immediately suspicious.

“I don’t think there’s a Connor in the dance department. Not that I’ve heard of, anyway. Is he a theatre guy?”

“Nope. He’s a business major.”

“A business major? Yeah… He’s not going to know jack shit about dancing.” 

"Hey now! He knows plenty about dancing. Just because he can't study what he wants doesn’t mean he doesn’t love it, okay?” He’s got his hands on his hips and he’s probably going for intimidating, but there’s just the tiniest bit of a pout on his lips and she’s fighting the urge to laugh.

“All right, buddy, whatever you say.” She turns to go back to her lunch (she’s got rehearsal in ten and this guy’s taken at least five minutes with this bullshit) when he scoots into the chair opposite hers.

“No, please, I really need your help with this. It’s for the talent show, the one in a few weeks, and I have to do this song.”

She sighs, resigning herself to shoving food in her mouth on the way to practice.

“Look, buddy, I don’t know what kind of song you’re looking at, but I don’t do waltzes or whatever the fuck you’re thinking, all right? I’m not what you’re looking for to impress this business major of yours.”

The color starts to rise in his cheeks, but he keeps eye contact as he says “It’s not about him, and I don’t want to learn how to waltz. Have you ever heard of the song "Sugar Daddy"?”

Her fork hits the table. “ _Hedwig and the Angry Inch_?”

He nods. “That’s the one.”

“And I’d be Yitzhak?”

“Yep.”

“Done. Meet me at the arts building at six.” And then she’s gone, scarfing down her food as she half runs to her class. Maybe he’s back there congratulating himself for convincing her to help; she doesn’t really care. He doesn’t know it’s always been her dream to perform in drag.

The first few practices with him are rough. He’s clearly more of a singer than anything, and while that’s fine, he doesn’t know how to move. And he sings like a choir boy, but that’s not really her biggest problem.

“Come on, Kev, you’ve got to move your hips. It’s like sex, just let loose.” His cheeks light up, brilliantly red, and he avoids her gaze, immediately locking up his posture. “Oh god, you’re a virgin, aren’t you?”

It isn’t really a question, and he doesn’t really answer.

“Fuck. Fine. You know what, you’re just going to have to get out this… _you_ thing, this virgin football player guy, and become Hedwig, okay?”

He shoots her a look like she’s the crazy one. “What do you mean?”

She throws her hands up in the air. “God, it’s called acting, you fuckwit. Is Hedwig sexy?”

“...yeah.”

“And is she confident?”

“Well, yeah… but I’m confident!”

She glares at him. “Then prove it.”

Straightening up, he glares right back. “I will. This show is gonna be something incredible, just you watch.”

And this time when he runs through it, making up his own choreography on the spot, he almost looks good. Fine, then. He wants this show incredible? She’ll make it incredible.

So she gives him stretches and practices to do between their sessions, and lo and behold, he actually does them. After he gets over his ‘I’m right about everything’ attitude, he’s actually not bad to work with; at least he follows what she says.

By the week of the talent show, they’ve got a decent performance together.

“But, Kev, hun, no. I’m so fucking sick of hearing you sing like this song’s a fucking hymn, or something. It’s a rock piece; sing like it!”

“What? What’s wrong with how I’m singing it?” He’s getting defensive again, and she’s getting _really_ tired of having rehearsal with him five days a week.

“I just fucking told you! If you can’t screw down your ego enough to listen, then feel free to go bother somebody else. I’ve got shit to do too, shit that,” she mock gasps, “ _doesn’t_ revolve around you.”

“Hey!” He shouts, and the sound echoes slightly in the mirrored practice room. “This… this is important to me. I just want to know what’s wrong with how I’m singing.”

She’s silent for a second, considering whether it’s worth it to tell him. “Why does it matter? This show. What’s the big deal?”

He leans against the wall, crossing his arms. “I want to impress my friends.”

She snorts. “By wearing drag? Aren’t you Mormon or something?”

“No,” he replies, gritting his teeth. “I’m ex-Mormon. And I want to show them that I can be b- badass.”

Tilting her head in consideration, she slinks over to stand in front of him. “There’s plenty of badass songs out there. Why this one?” For once she’s genuinely curious.

“It’s… uh, it’s musical theatre, for one thing,” he admits, eyes trained on the floor. “And… and it’s sexy. But…” he sighs, “I guess it’s for my… my friend, Connor. He’s gay, and… his parents kicked him out of his house for it.” His voice grows louder, and she takes a step back. “I just want to show him it’s okay to be different than how we were taught!”

Resting a hand on his shoulder, she slowly grins at him. “Damn straight it is." With a firm shove, she pushes him back onto the dance floor. "Now you’ve just gotta feel that for yourself. Sing this song like Hedwig, okay? Do it for your friend.” He nods dutifully, and that’s the first time the two of them actually have fun with their performance. Somewhere amongst the headbanging and the growling and the hard rock music, she finds herself laughing with her pupil, and she sings her heart out.

It’s the day of the show that they run into a last little problem. She’s in her leather outfit for Yitzhak and Kevin’s in full costume and just as he’s supposed to stretch out like a goddess and beckon a member of the audience up to kiss him he hesitates and just keeps dancing on his feet.

“Woah, no,” she calls, pausing the music. “What happened to the slide? It looked great yesterday.”

He pouts at her for stopping his performance and she laughs at how the lipstick makes it look.

“Do it right, Kev. We don’t have time for you to be fucking with the program.”

“Hey, El? I don’t know if I want to do that part.”

She sends him an unimpressed look. “Really? No. We’re doing it. Come on, we’re going back and you’re going to do it right. Pretend I’m the audience. Go.”

When she turns on the music, though, he’s not nearly as into it as he’s been in the past. “Kev, what’s wrong with you? We’re on tonight!” she yells, encouraging him, but he just shouts back “I can’t just kiss you!”

Scowling, she pauses the music again. “Why not? You don’t like me, right?”

“Well…” he mumbles, “we’re friends.”

“So? It’s just a kiss. It’s not a big deal.”

Shifting the mic from hand to hand, he shrugs and says “I just haven’t kissed many people before.”

Elspeth blinks. “You need to practice.” Stalking up to him, she takes his hand and shoves it firmly into her short, dark hair. “Just pretend I’m your Connor.” And she kisses him as firmly as he’s supposed to. “See? Not hard.” She steps back, holding out her hands. “Now, do that to me.” He’s a little floored, though, she guesses; he just stands there, gaping. His lipstick is smudged.

“Kevin.”

“What? Uh, yeah?”

“No. You’re Hedwig. Remember?”

“Oh.” Now he gets it, and straightens up confidently. “Yeah.”

“And you’re gonna kiss me.” As forceful as she’s being, she still surprised when he cocks one hip out, checks her out, and says “Damn straight.”

It only takes a few more times for her to declare that he’s ready.

*****

“Wait, C-connor, wait a second!” Somehow he finds the presence of mind to take his roommate’s hands as they press against him firmly, spreading sparks in their wake. The redhead looks up at him, blue eyes alight with lust. “Is… is this just… was I just… sexy?” He feels stupid; he’d said worse while working with El. But he has to know if his performance meant as much to Connor as it did to him.

“Hea- Kevin, you… you were the hottest thing I… how can you even ask that? I’m pretty sure every guy in that auditorium would kill to be where I am right now.” Kevin inadvertently wrinkles his nose at the thought, and Connor takes a step back. “Kevin, did I… am I reading this, um, incorrectly?”

Releasing his hands slowly, the brunette looks away. “Maybe,” he admits. Out of the corner of his eye he sees his friend’s hand go to his mouth, and his gasp hits his ears a moment later. The silence that falls is awkward. _How am I going to explain this?_ Kevin wonders, biting his lip to keep himself from blurting out exactly what he wants to say. _What if he just wants me to… to sleep with him?_ Half of him wants to smile brightly and give his roommate whatever he wants, but the part of him that’s brave, the part that's stubborn as hell even though he has no clue what's going on, the part of him he’d rather be, says that he can’t just leave it like that. “I don’t want to fuck you.” He looks up, panicked, as soon as he’s realized he’s actually said the words out loud, to see Connor standing by the now closed door.

“I understand,” Connor murmurs; now it’s his turn to avoid eye contact. “I shouldn’t have… I mean, it was just a… a kiss. It didn’t mean anything; it was part of the performance, and I should have understood that. I… apologize for forcing my- myself on you.”

“No! That’s not… Well, sort of, but… I like you.” Well, he didn’t exactly mean to say that part, but at least it’s out. And it’s not like he shouldn’t have gotten the general idea from the performance.

“I like you too, Kevin,” Connor replies, with a soft smile that wouldn’t fool anyone.

“No, I mean, I… I really like you. Love, like you.” Oh. “It’s just… I don’t really want to f- to… um… have sex with you. I don’t really want it.” Connor doesn’t reply, and Kevin finds himself going to him, taking his hands, trying to make him understand. “There’s something that’s wrong with it, I know, and I don’t really know how to fix it and I can be sexy for you if you really want me to, but I… I don’t really want to have sex. But I still… I still love you, Connor, and… can that please be enough?” Now he’s the one who’s desperate, and his friend is the one silent and unresponsive. “It’s okay if it isn’t. I just figured I… I should tell you.” It’s then that he realizes that he’s just admitted his feelings while in his underwear, makeup smeared across his face. “Oh, goodness, I look ridiculous right now, I’m so sorry. Um… I’ll just go… uh, try to clean that off.” He’d been trying before, when Connor first came in. But now he heads back to his desk, taking the wet washcloth up again and starting to scrub at his eyes. He’s rubbing too hard, he thinks; it’s making his eyes hot and his vision blurry.

“W- wait,” Connor finally says. Kevin looks back to see him slumping defeatedly against the door. “You like me?”

“I love you,” the brunette clarifies.

“You l- love me.” His roommate laughs as he can’t quite believe what just came out of his mouth. “And… and you… don’t want to fool around, but it’s… it’s still… it’s more than… friends?”

 _Is that what he’s all worked up over?_ “Yes,” Kevin replies, taking a deep breath and turning to fully face him. He sounds more brave than he feels. “I’m sorry if that makes you uncomfortable. But it’s true. If you want just sex, you can go somewhere else.”

And Connor keeps laughing, leaning his head in his hands before looking up and meeting Kevin’s gaze. “You think I… wow, Kevin.” He shakes his head, walking slowly up to him, taking the washcloth from his hand gently. Without saying anything else, he carefully wipes away the rest of the makeup, only leaving at one point to get some lotion that he applies with overheated fingertips. Kevin’s hands are shaking in anticipation and when his friend starts putting the makeup supplies in order on his desk he grabs his wrist. “Connor, what…” But Connor rest his palm against Kevin’s cheek, and, his smile wobbling slightly, he says “Kevin, I’ve… I’ve loved you since Uganda. You thought I just wanted...  I… I’m sorry that you ever thought that, but… no. No,” he chuckles, looking away, “I don’t just want to sleep with you. We could never touch again and I’d be happy.”

“Wait, seriously?”

The redhead nods. 

"So I was freaking out for no reason?”

His smile growing brighter, Connor nods again.

“Fuck you!” Kevin laughs, pulling his roommate in for a kiss. “I was so scared.”

“Kevin Price, scared?” The other boy mocks softly, taking Kevin’s hands in his own. “Who would’ve thought?”

The brunette just grins in reply. “So… you’re okay with me not… not wanting to-”

“Of course I am,” Connor interrupts, squeezing his hands. “You’re absolutely incredible, just you.”

"Oh. Okay." Pretending he’s not blushing, Kevin asks, “Does that mean we… I mean, are we…” he takes a deep breath, “dating?”

Connor’s eyes light up. “Nothing would make me happier.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please like and/or comment, or feel free to shoot me a message on tumblr (my url is greerian)!


End file.
